KnockKnockKnock
by Mr. Average
Summary: Happy Halloween! While on their way to Monniques Halloween party Kim and Ron have a little car trouble. While Ron's off getting help Kim experiences a night she will never forget.


Happy Halloween everybody! This is a little Halloween fic based off of a short story with the same name so I really don't own the plot. However I have tried to make this as original as possible. Also, this is classified as an urban legend in the book. Now without further ado the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I in know way own Kim Possible. It belongs to the Disney corp. Also, this is set during season 4. Now let's get the horror started.

Knock…Knock…Knock

Kim and Ron were on their way to Monique's house for a Halloween party in the sloth. Kim was dressed as a witch complete with nose warts. Ron, who got off work about an hour earlier, just wore his uniform for a costume

"So we're in agreement that we won't go trick-or-treating this year?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah" Ron muttered glumly.

"Don't be like that; we are getting far too old for trick-or-treating"

"You're never too old for some things"

"Tell that to the Tweebs. They stopped last year"

"So? That doesn't mean we have to stop"

"Ron, last year about five people asked us if we're too old for this"

"Alright, I'll do it for you"

"Thanks, sweetheart" They drove in silence for awhile.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Ron asked.

"Go ahead" Ron turned on the radio just as "Monster Mash" started playing. Ron started singing along as Kim rolled her eyes. Suddenly they interrupted the song with a breaking news story.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"Shh!" Kim hissed as she turned up the volume.

"_We interrupt this program to inform you that the Middleton Mauler has escaped from prison and was last spotted in the downtown area. Residents of Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton are advised to stay indoors and lock all doors and windows. We'll have more on this story as it develops"_

Kim turned off the radio.

"I can't believe he escaped. I mean I thought he was locked-up in a maximum security prison"

"Yeah, you'd think he was Shego or something"

"Except Shego wouldn't kill sixteen innocent people for no reason" Ron had nothing to add to that. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Ron spoke.

"So…what should we talk about now?" Ron asked with uncertainty.

"I don't know we'll be at Monique's in a few…" Suddenly the car stalled. Kim used the remaining momentum to get the car off to the side of the road.

"Damn it!" Kim yelled as she tried to get the car started.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Kim said as she got out of the car and popped open the hood. "Looks like the engine overheated"

"Can you fix it?" Ron asked joining her.

"I don't think so, this is pretty complicated machinery"

"What about Jim and Tim? I mean, they did design and build this thing"

"No dice. They're helping at the hospital's annual Halloween function"

"Oh yeah, didn't they do that on Halloween last year?"

"Yeah, but they decided to do it the Saturday before in hopes of attracting more people"

"Makes sense"

"How about we go to Monique's house? I mean it's only about half a mile from here"

"Shouldn't someone stay with the car?"

"Fine, you stay, I'll go"

"I think I should go"

"Why"

"Because the Middleton Mauler is roaming around and I don't want you to get hurt…or worse"

"I'll be fine, I'm sure I can handle him"

"I still say I should go"

"Ron I…"

"Kim!" Ron said in a way that surprised both of them. "I really want you to say here and be safe. What if something were to happen to you, I can't handle that. I-I love you" Kim stared at him for a moment. That was the first time Ron had said that to her.

"Ron, I love you, too" said Kim as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. After several seconds they pulled apart.

"I'll be back before you know it"

"What if the killer comes around?" Ron thought about this for a few seconds.

"I have an idea. Why don't you hide in the back seat? I mean I have a blanket back there you can cover yourself up and it looks like the car's empty and the killer will leave you alone"

"Alright, but I want you to be very careful"

"Aren't I always?" Ron joked.

"I'm serious"

"Ok, alright, I'm sorry. I'll be careful"

"Thank you" said Kim as she as she proceeded to get into the car and lock the doors. "Wait, if I'm under the blanket how will I know when you return?"

"Good point. How about I signal you?"

"How?"

"Like this" Ron said as he proceeded to rap his hand against the roof of the car. Knock…knock…knock.

"That works. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you, too" Ron reassured as he planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll be fine"

"I hope so" said Kim as she closed the door, got down on the floor, and covered herself with the aforementioned blanket as Ron headed off. After several minutes of silence Kim thought she heard something.

'Must be the wind' another few minutes passed. Knock...

'Ron must be back already' Knock…

'Once more, please' Knock.

'Oh, thank God' Kim thought about to throw off the blanket. Knock. She ducked back down.

'Tell me that's not the killer' knock…knock…knock. Even tough Kim didn't want to admit it she was terrified.

'Hold it together Kim; you've dealt with psychotic villains, megalomaniacs, plasma blasts, and worst of all, Bonnie Rockwaller' Kim couldn't help but smirk at the last thought. That is until she heard a familiar sound, knock…knock…knock. Suddenly, she heard an even more familiar sound, beep, beep, Beep, beep.

'Wade!' Kim thought eagerly as she carefully activated her ring.

"Go, Wade" she whispered.

"You ok Kim? You seem a little frazzled"

"I'm stuck in the back seat of the Sloth, covered with a blanket, Ron's been gone for who knows how long, the Middleton Mauler is probably right outside the car, of course I seem frazzled!" Kim whispered harshly.

"Sorry, speaking of Ron, where is he?"

"What do you mean? He was supposed to head straight for the party and get help"

"Well I haven't seen him, but I'll ask around. I'll call back in a couple minutes"

"Please and thank you" knock

"What was that?"

"You heard it, too? I think it's the Middleton Mauler, but I'm not sure"

"Hold on, I'll get help out there as soon as I can"

"Once again, please and thank you" said Kim as Wade hung up. Knock…knock…knock.

'I don't know how much more of this I can take' knock…knock…knock

'I think it's time to fight back. But what if he has a gun or something?' After a few minutes of deliberation Kim decided to take her chances with the killer rather then stay here and live in fear. Kim possible goes down fighting! Having made her decision Kim threw off the blanket, unlocked and opened the car door, and leapt out and landed in a fighting stance.

"Kim! Thank God you're alright!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Monique?" Kim asked has she was engulfed in a massive hug by her best female friend.

"It's me girl, every things going to be ok"

"Hey Kim, glad to see you're ok"

"Back at ya, Wade"

"Why don't we head back to my place and party"

"Sounds good, but where's Ron?" said Kim as she started looking around. She noticed a couple cops and a guy getting ready to tow the Sloth but was stopped by Monique before she could look around further.

"He's waiting for us back at my house, he was so tired he's resting as we speak" Monique said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked with uncertainty.

"Of course she is" Wade said also quite nervously.

"What is up with you two, it's like you're trying to hide something from me" Kim said as she started to turn around but was once again stopped by Monique.

"Trust me girl, there's nothing back there to see"

"Whatever you're trying to hide, I can handle it" Kim said breaking free and turning around.

"No, wait!" Wade yelled, but it was too late. Kim turned around and screamed. Hanging from a branch of the tree next to the car was Ron with his eyes bugging out and a trickle of drying blood flowed down his deathly pale face. But the thing Kim would take to her grave was what happened when a gust of wind picked up and Kim watched in horror as Ron's corpse swung and one sneaker clad foot bumped against the roof of the car.

Knock…knock…knock

Hope that was frightening enough for you. I actually made Ron's death a little more graphic than in the original version of this horrific tale. In fact this is the first thing I've ever written with character death. Anyway, enjoy the tricks and treats everybody.

We see Ron's corpse still hanging from the tree and the camera pans closer and closer to his head until it's only about a foot away when suddenly his head jerks up and he says in a voice colder than the grave…

"Happy Halloween"


End file.
